


Проблема

by WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Relationships: Christine Chapel/James T. Kirk, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Проблема

У МакКоя есть одна проблема. Точнее, не одна, проблем на этом корабле по десять штук на дню. Но конкретно эта волнует его больше остальных. Он часто ошивается на мостике корабля. Это интересно, это разнообразие, это долг одного из старших офицеров корабля и это место, где Джим так чертовски горяч. И у него встает каждый раз, когда Джим называет свое имя. Все эти способы представиться… Смотря для кого и как.

— Джим Кирк. «Энтерпрайз». Что у вас случилось?

— Это Кирк. Метьюз, как у вас дела?

— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Объединенная Федерация планет, корабль USS «Энтерпрайз». Требую прекратить огонь по гражданскому суду и объяснить, кто дал вам право на атаку….

— Джеймс Кирк. «Энтерпрайз». Федерация. Назовите себя…

— Капитан Джей Ти. Корабль… «Солка». Чем можем помочь?

— Корабль «Энтерпрайз». Федерация. Кирк. Джим Кирк. Рад вас видеть.

— Джей Ти Кирк, «Энтерпрайз». Готовы к стыковке.

— Ухура, только аудио. Это первый помощник Спок. Чем вызван ваш интерес?..

После каждого раза, когда МакКой это слышит, он чувствует, как у него встает. Кровь приливает к члену, и гореть в аду конструкторам, что продумывали крой формы. Штаны преступно узкие. Приходится думать о самых противных паразитах, которых МакКой когда-либо видел, чтобы эрекция ушла. МакКой уверен, что эту его проблему никто не замечает.

Насколько его уверенность была ошибочной, МакКой узнает следующей же ночью. Они втроем в каюте Джима. Здесь самая широкая кровать. Из доступных. Он, Джим и Крис Чепел. Глубокая ночь. Это не первый, не второй и даже не десятый раз они вместе. Когда вы старшие офицеры, не очень много вариантов, с кем можно спать на корабле. А если вы уже делали это в Академии, то почему бы не продолжить?

Утром им всем на смену, но это был слишком горячий день. И если они опоздают, Спок справится и сам. Клингоны едва не разнесли их корабль, и только каким-то чудом Джим все это разрулил. И хороший секс — это правильное завершение истории. Способ успокоить нервы.

Они все уже успели кончить. Но вот так лежать в тепле переплетенных тел. Забыв на время об ответственности, службе, званиях — это невероятно. МакКой думает, что еще немного и нужно будет идти доспать у себя.

Хотя… Вид довольной Чепел, лежащей поперек его груди, её нежная грудь на его. Доспать можно и здесь. Джим урчит где-то рядом и медленно выходит из Крис, склоняется, целует её задницу и довольно улыбаясь смотрит на МакКоя.

— Еще раунд, Боунс?

— Пожалуй, без меня.

— Лен… Останься, — Чепел с легкой улыбкой передвигается ниже, её волосы уже щекочут опавший член МакКоя.

— Нет, пожалуй, с меня хватит.

— Ну, Лен… — Чепел игриво покусывает губешку, приподнимается и начинает прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз живота, по бедру, подбираясь к члену МакКоя.

— Подожди, Крис. Я знаю один трюк…

Джим обвивает руки вокруг талии Чепел и приподнимает ее. Чепел садится на колени перед МакКоем, спиной к Кирку. А тем временем руки Кирка с талии поднимаются на грудь Чепел. Кирк сжимает обе груди ладонями, зажимает затвердевшие соски между указательными и безымянными пальцами. Отпускает немного и уже большими пальцами поглаживает и дразнит. Сжимает снова. МакКой лишь завороженно смотрит, ему всегда нравится, как Чепел и Кирк дополняют друг друга. Такая развратная пара блондинов.

— Смотри внимательно, Крис.

МакКой только хмыкает, уверенный, что будет лишь зрителем.

— Я, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан корабля USS «Энтерпрайз». Звездный флот. Объединенная федерация планет.

Крис ахает и от того, что Джим вытворяет с её грудью, и от того, как член МакКоя поднимается у неё на глазах.

— Черт, Джим…

Кирк самодовольно улыбается и шепчет Чепел на ухо.

— Хочешь нас двоих сразу?

— Д-а-а-а…


End file.
